


The Castle Garden

by kiriko_the_klance_shipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), He doesnt know how A/B/O works either, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have zero talent so i apologize in advance, Keith doesnt know he's an omega, Keith getting high ig?????, Lance doesnt know he's bi at first, Lotor isnt bad in this one, M/M, Multichapter fic ;))), Multiple Orgasms, Omega Keith (Voltron), POV Multiple, Probably more tags to come :/, Top Lance (Voltron), anyway, here we go kids, idk - Freeform, kill me, maybe more tags later, shoot me, slight a/b/o, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriko_the_klance_shipper/pseuds/kiriko_the_klance_shipper
Summary: The ship gets a new garden with special altean flowers. Keith enjoys their scent a little too much. Lance sees something he knows he'll never be able to forget.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so please forgive all of the errors in this fic. I wrote this on my phone at 12 am.... I'm also sorry about the writing bc I'm kinda new at this. I hope it gets better as I go along.  
> Let's continue, shall we  
> ;3c

(Keith's POV)

It was another day at the castle for Keith. He had eaten breakfast, training with Shiro and the others afterwards to work on a few techniques. They had only gotten to train for about fifteen minutes though, because as soon as the first simulation ended, Coran bursted through the training deck's doors with an announcement. 

"Paladins," he said cheerfully. "It pleases me to tell you that we have made a special installation to the recreational deck that I think you'll enjoy."

The teammates exchanged looks of curiosity and skepticism, all of them praying it wasn't something that had anything to do with bonding exercises. 

Coran gestured for them to follow him, leaving them no choice but to follow the eccentric man down to what they all called the "rec deck."

Keith sighed to himself as he walked down the hallways. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night or the night before, which he regretted. He was absolutely exhausted. He could feel the tiredness in his bones. He'd been too busy to sleep, thinking about Lance with those beautiful ocean blue eyes and his perfect skin . He'd thought about how that skin would feel under his own hands. Smooth like silk on his fingertips. 

He shook those thoughts from his head, chiding himself. Now was not the time. Keith brought himself back to he present.

They finally arrived at the rec deck not twenty minutes later, and Keith couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight in front of him.

"Wow," said Pidge. "What is it?"

"It's an altean garden," he replied, wistfully twirling his mustache (don't ask). "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"I'll say," Keith murmured. 

The garden was surrounded by a large, faceted glass dome with a shiny metal frame. The garden itself was filled with yards and yards of different types of flowers. There was no real order to the garden. It was really more of a flower filled meadow. But it was beautiful, so much so that it made Keith's heart soar to behold such a sight. He wished that everywhere looked like this. 

Keith was torn from these thoughts when the alarm blared and a new mission was afoot. 

(Time skip bc I can)

The paladins of voltron got back late that night, or what would be late in earth time. They were worn out and weary from the battle. They had won, but it had been a pretty close call. 

As soon as everyone had showered and listened to Shiro's post battle speech, which was a grand total of five words long, they went to their quarters and passed out. But, being the insomniac he was, Keith didn't sleep long.

He woke up in the middle of the night and decided to go check out that garden that was installed. 

As he walked down the quiet and chilly halls in his pajamas, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with Lance McClain. To be smiled at with that brilliant beaming smile more than anyone else. To be gazed at by those ocean blue eyes that were deeper than the depths of any sea. To be held by those defined muscley arms. Just the thought gave him chills (either that or Coran turned down the thermostat again). 

Now, Keith knew he was definitely gay. There was no denying that. No one else knew, though, and he intended to keep it that way. Besides, Lance seemed pretty straight to Keith. After all, the guy flirted with girls 24/7, no matter what they were doing. Plus, if Lance was interested in anyone in he castle, it was Allura. Day in and day out, Lance hit on her, and the constant rejection did nothing to deter him. 

Keith was a bit confused when he arrived at the doors of the garden so quickly. He really had been immersed in his thoughts, hadn't he? 

He didn't care. He just wanted a relaxing walk through the garden, and no one could deny him that. 

As soon as Keith opened the door, he was met with an overwhelming wave of a sweet aroma. It was like a combination of citrus and honey. He took a deep breath, reveling in the intoxicating smell. 

He stepped in the garden, closing the door behind him. He began walking through the large meadow, the smell getting stronger the deeper he traveled. Soon, he began to feel a tingling in his stomach. He ignored it at first, but it only grew from there. 

Keith was getting a little worried, but something in the back of his mind told him it was meant to happen. So he let it. 

The tingling in Keith's stomach turned into a warmth that coiled inside of him. He was confused, but the scent of the altean flowers was so relaxing that he couldn't find it in himself to care. 

He sat down in the grass, further intensifying the sweet smell. The warmth in his stomach coiled tighter and he felt his body growing hot. Soon, his clothes began feeling uncomfortable as they rubbed against his skin that was growing more sensitive by the second. 

Keith felt his control slip away, and he proceeded to peel off his sweat dampened night shirt and pijama pants.

When he was free of those and wearing only his boxers, he threw himself flat on his back, rolling in the lush green grass beneath him. 

The warmth grew hotter and Keith could feel a tightness growing in his boxers. He was still kinda lost in all of this, but he decided with a clouded mind that he would do whatever felt right in that moment. 

So he slipped his hand into the waistband of his boxers and freed his rock hard erection from its confinement, pulled the boxers down and tossed them aside, and began stroking himself slowly as he turned to lay on his stomach in the chest-high grass.

The intoxicating smell was causing the logical part of his brain to short circuit, leaving his primal instincts to take over his actions. 

Keith lifted his ass in the air for better access to his dick, exposing his now slick, fluttering hole to the cool air inside the dome. Left on his chest and knees, he figured he'd do something he'd never tried before.

Now, thinking of himself as a generally tough person, Keith had always thought of himself as a top. It made sense, right? But that all changed when he brought a finger up to the slick ring of muscle and pushed it through, penetrating himself for the vey first time. 

He moaned at the new sensation, shivers traveling down his spine. It felt weird, but the pleasure vastly outweighed the slight uncomfort he felt. 

Keith began slowly thrusting his finger in and out of himself, keeping in time with the hand stroking his weeping member.  

He added another finger, letting out another breathy moan. He couldn't believe how good it felt, being stretched like that. He could only imagine what it would be like to have an actual cock inside of him. 

His dick twitched at the thought. 

_I want my alpha's cock..._

Keith had no idea where that came from, but he couldn't help but agree. He wanted his alpha's cock more than anything in the world at that moment. 

He thrusted into himself faster and added a third digit, his eyes rolling back in his head as he stretched himself further. 

Keith scissored his fingers, going deeper and deeper. He didn't know why, but he found himself looking for something, something that would make this experience ten times better than it already was. 

Then, he found it. As he went deeper and curled his fingers, he happened upon a bunch of nerves that made him see stars when he brushed on it. 

"F-fuck..." Keith moaned. He continued to fuck himself with his fingers, pounding his prostate with every thrust. He kept a steady rhythm pumping his dick, and soon his vision went white and he came with a stuttering shout. 

Although he finally got release, he could still feel the intense tingling of his orgasm. It was like being high on euphoria. He felt bliss and desperate desire at the same time. 

So he kept going, fucking himself on his fingers even faster than before and abusing his hypersensitive prostate until he came for a second time, then a third. 

He was on his way to his sixth orgasm when he suddenly felt water falling from above. It was the hoses that were meant to simulate actual rain. 

As the droplets fell, washing away that intoxicating smell and Keith's cum, the fog in his mind cleared and the shame that came with his actions hit him like a punch to the stomach. 

He frantically threw on his clothes and ran out of the dome to his quarters, praying that he would wake up and it would all be some messed up dream. 

But, unfortunately for Keith, he woke up the next morning with a sore ass and without a will to live. 

 


	2. What dafuq ._.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ._. Lance saw him and he kinda liked it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so my first time writing Lance's POV wish me luck :3
> 
> P.S. Okay, so, just to let you know, this is a big ass meadow we're talkin about. it's like..... 40-50 acres of land. If you've never seen a piece of land that big.... it's pretty damn big ._.  
> Just wanted to make that clear. 
> 
> also, the scent of the flowers isn't strong to Lance and doesn't have any affect on him bc he isn't galra. the A/B/O thing doesn't really apply to him either for the same reason.

(Lance's POV)

That same night, the sound of someone's quiet footsteps had intrigued a restless Lance. 

He wondered who the fuck would be up at this hour. Anyone up this late had to be crazy or an insomniac. Well, anyone except for Lance. He just couldn't sleep with the thoughts that swirled around in his head about missions, home, and his family. 

So, having nothing else to do and a need to satisfy his curiosity, Lance waited for the footsteps to get further away before slipping silently off of his bed and out of his rooms to just barely catch what direction the person went. He followed them silently, creeping along the walls in the shadows. He tried to see who he was following, but the dim lighting in the hallways that was meant to simulate nighttime lighting back on earth was not enough. 

Lance continued following them to the rec deck and to the back of the humongous room where the castle garden was. The large dome went from floor to ceiling, which was about fifty feet off the ground, and was about forty to fifty acres wide. It was  _very_ big. 

He heard the door to the dome slide open and his head whipped around to spot a pajama clad Keith take a deep breath and step into the garden, the door closing behind him. 

Lance's curiosity peaked and he snuck quietly to the entrance, sticking mostly to the shadows. He knew he probably shouldn't be sneaking up on Keith like this, but he couldn't help it. He lived for things like this and his inner prankster just couldn't resist. 

He went inside and was met with a sweet fragrance. It was barely noticeable, though, so he couldn't really identify it. The grass in the garden was extremely tall and came up to his chest. It would be a problem for him to find Keith from there, but he figured it wouldn't be too hard. He looked around, scanning for a sign that would reveal Keith's whereabouts. Lance was satisfied when his eyes happened upon a small line that ran over one of the synthesized hills where the grass was smushed. He followed the line until it ended abruptly, signalling that Keith had stopped.

 _Keith's really gonna get it,_ Lance thought with a smirk. 

He began making his way quickly yet silently along the path Keith had created in the grass. He made sure that his head didn't peek over the top of the grass and that he wasn't brushing the grass too much to where it was enough to make a lot of noise. 

He continued like this for about ten minutes before he began hearing things. 

No, not as in 'he belongs in the asylum' hearing things. Hearing things as in he heard someone groaning. 

He walked a little quicker, thinking Keith was hurt in some way at first. He wondered how the hell someone would manage to get hurt out here. But as he got closer to the source of the sound, he noticed it sounded off.  He crept closer still, straining his ears to listen for anything else. He had his suspicions as to what Keith was doing, but the guy didn't really seem like the type to do things like that in public, no matter what time it was and how many people were there. 

Well, at least he'd thought so. 

As he got closer, he heard a faint squelching sound that accompanied the moaning in a way that screamed 'porn shoot.'

Lance knew the thought of seeing his friend like that should have revolted him and that he should probably leave, but, again, his curiosity got the best of him. 

Lance went off of his little path and into the thick wall of grass, figuring Keith was distracted enough not to notice the noise. He mentally steeled himself.  _Just one peek_ he thought. _Then I'll just go back to my quarters and go to sleep._

But the sight that Lance saw before him when he peeked through the grass changed his mind immediately.

There was Keith, on his stomach with his ass in the air, playing with his hole and his dick simultaneously. His eyes were half-lidded and his pupils were dilated. His fluffy galra ears were pressed flat to his head in the cutest way, making Lance's own dick twitch. 

He watched as Keith's catlike tail swished above him in the air while he fucked himself with his fingers. By now Lance was definitely feeling his dick strain in his pants. He knew he shouldn't be this aroused- he was straight, after all- but he couldn't help it. Lance couldn't find it in himself to tear his eyes away from this sight for one second.

Keith's back was arched beautifully and the blush that appeared on his usually pale skin sent shivers down Lance's spine. 

So Lance unbuttoned his pants and took out his member that stood at full attention. He began stroking slowly, trying to match the pace at which Keith thrust his fingers into his ass.

He sat there in the grass matching Keith's pace, imagining that he was the one inside him. He imagined what it would be like to have Keith at his mercy. To have him begging for more. The thought almost made him moan out loud, so he bit down on his shirt sleeve to control himself. 

Lance began stroking himself faster as Keith picked up his pace, getting seemingly more and more desperate with every passing second. And God did that ever turn Lance on. 

Keith finished with a long shouting/moaning noise that had Lance cumming onto his knuckles in seconds. But, to his surprise, the shorter guy wasn't finished yet. He just kept going, still shaking from his first orgasm. 

Soon, he was close to his second orgasm, as Lance could tell. He was thoroughly amazed at the half galra's stamina, especially since the mission they'd had earlier was pretty brutal. 

Lance knew he himself was way too tired to go at it again, but he still couldn't take his eyes off of Keith's trembling form as he pleasured himself. It was just too beautiful.

When Keith had reached his fifth or sixth orgasm, the domes watering system turned on. It seemed to wake him from a trance. His eyes were suddenly alert, and he looked around himself, first in confusion, then in what Lance knew as shame. 

The guy's face was beet red as he slipped back into his garments quickly and ran back down the narrow little path he'd made, his tail trailing behind him. When Lance couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, he stepped into the small clearing Keith had made with his movement.

Quickly, before he had even thought about what he was doing and before the water washed away what was left of the scene, Lance dipped the tip of his finger into a small puddle of Keith's cum that had gathered there. Without a second thought, he brought the white substance to his lips and licked it off. 

He had expected it to be salty or bitter, but, strangely enough, it was one of the sweetest things he'd ever tasted. He watched disappointedly as it was washed away along with the loose sediment on the ground. 

 

 

 

As Lance was on his way back to his room, he couldn't help but wonder if all of this had just been a strange (and oddly satisfying) wet dream. 

 _With my luck, it probably was,_ he thought to himself. 

But the grass stains on his pants he found the next morning said otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading! plz leave comments and kudos :3c  
> <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys that was the first chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments and please leave kudos!  
> Love ya <3 :D


End file.
